


Balancing Act

by sadchilles



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Sweethearts, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadchilles/pseuds/sadchilles
Summary: They're opposites, both think.





	Balancing Act

Eddie's a soft glow when Richie thinks about him. A soft glow in a warm peach tone, radiating through him until he feels safe and comforted all the way through.

Richie’s a neon light when Eddie thinks about him. He's bright and brash, blinking behind his eyelids every time they close, lighting the way when he feels like he's gotten lost down a twisted road.

Eddie speaks like a rock song, Richie thinks. It's frantic and emphatic, trying to get you to feel something, and just like those songs, he feels it right down to his bones.

Richie speaks like a poem, Eddie thinks. Every word is carefully weighed for just the right effect - use too many words in a joke and it's just not funny. He feels the meaning in each and every word.

They're opposites, both think. Where Eddie is soft, Richie is sharp. Where Richie is bold, Eddie is timid. Eddie brings Richie calm, Richie brings Eddie exhilaration. It's the perfect balancing act.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who's still in Reddie hell? I've started on the book so it's even worse now, heh. Apologies for my absence, I might get back into writing soon but who knows?
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos, you might spur me on!


End file.
